Pequeña Científica
by Shinzawall
Summary: Gin no quería ir, realmente, él no deseó ir por la científica a USA. Pero lo hizo. Bien, tampoco se imaginó que se volverían tan cercanos, y mucho menos; que él comenzaría a amarla. Nuevamente, así paso, y la amaba. Ilógico, para un asesino, pero... Él no lo controlaba, y Shiho tampoco. -¡Eh, Pequeña científica!- (Gin x Shiho / OneShot)


Yo verdaderamente no sé de donde salió esto, solo pensé que podrían a verse visto lindos. Lo siento, un fracaso, Gin esta muy raro para lo sádico que es._.

**¡Atención!:** Esta historia se ubica antes de DC, antes de que Shiho los traicionara, Akemi muriera, en un momento en que Shiho aun es pequeña y recién llega a la organización.

**Clasificación T; **Solo por si acaso. Realmente esto no tiene contenido explícito, ya sabes, solo hablamos de la Organización de Negro, posibles armas, grupo de asesinos, eso.

Además el título, perdón, yo realmente no sabía que poner.-.

Yo les puedo decir que puede que hallan errores ortográficos, ugh. Además de que esto es totalmente fantástico y loco, sin mucho sentido lógico y común. Ni tampoco buena ubicación cronológica. Aunque, si te gusta la pareja.. ¡Yo espero que esto te guste!

Bien...

_Disfrute!_

* * *

Gin jamás mostró su amabilidad a nadie, que raro que con Sherry si.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El jefe había anunciado la llegada de una nueva científica que trabajaría en el proyecto de los Miyano. La pequeña Shiho, que fue enviada a estudiar a Estados Unidos desde muy niña, logrando los resultados esperados para regresar.

A Gin no le parecía la idea en nada de tener que ir a buscar a la pre-adolescente a Estados Unidos, pero era una de orden del jefe, así que a rastras y sin poder acompañarse de Vodka, tomó el avión privado y se dirigió al lugar. Le hubiese parecido mejor que Vermouth fuera por ella, pero como siempre, esa mujer estaba en otra y el jefe le cedía muy gustoso los permisos. Otra cosa para agregar a su lista de malas cosas, por si no fuera poco, tenía que vestir como un civil normal, así que no se le permitió usar su gabardina, sombrero o utilizar su tan adorado auto. Habían exagerado hasta con el color de la ropa -y que no fuese negro-.

De mala gana, también, se bajó y se dirigió hasta la residencia privada donde la niña tenía que estarlo esperando. Muy bien, su paciencia poco a poco llegaba a su fin, y de no ser por qué era una orden directa del jefe, sin contar que este parecía tener una adoración a la niña, la hubiese matado al llegar por causarle tantos problemas. Pero bien, ese pensamiento fue disipado al entrar al apartamento y verla de frente, olvidando alguna vez que podía matarla.

— ¿Shiho?—él cuestionó vacilante, acercándose a la niña.

Ella tiritó ante el sentido de aquel hombre de ojos verdes penetrantes y profundos. Fingió su más buen rostro de ignorancia, a sus 12 años de edad, y apartó la mirada del 'frívolo' hombre que alguna vez mató a tanta gente, pero que ahora de verdad parecía tener alma con sentimientos.

— Miyano para ti.—ella respondió indiferente— ¿Y tú como te llamas?

Él sonrió con orgullo, volviendo a su porte firme, un poco decepcionado de la respuesta de la niña.

— Ginebra para la principiante. Más conocido como Gin.

— ¿Tú eres el que me llevará a 'ese' lugar?—Shiho preguntó con el rostro bajo. Gin dedujó que no le gustaba nada la idea de irse con un hombre desconocido para trabar para una organización que asesina, roba, estafa, y un largo 'etc' hacía atrás.

— Uhmh... S-si.—vaciló, antes de ver al rededor.

Para una niña, se hubiese esperado que tuviera vigilantes por parte del jefe, pero nada. El apartamento estaba totalmente vacío, pulcro y arreglado. Las maletas de la niña descansaban a un lado de ella en el sofá.

— ¿Estabas sola? ¿O los cuidadores ya no están?

La seriedad de la pregunta sorprendió a Shiho, ya que hacía tiempo nadie le preguntaba aquello.

— Uhmn, sola, la verdad. Alguien me cuidó alguna vez, pero siempre hice mis cosas por mi sola, así que supongo que quién los controla a todos ustedes pensó que no era necesario y vivo aquí sin nadie.—respondió dudosa del otro.

Gin pareció un poco sorprendido. Bien, un hombre podía cuidarse en la soledad, pero ¿una mujer? según él, no lo creía, pero lo estaba viendo.

— Entonces bien, Miyano, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?—Gin nuevamente tomó su postura, hablando con un tono normal, no frío ni nada.

A Shiho, muy extrañamente, le dolió que Gin le llamará por Miyano en vez de por su nombre, pero ella misma lo solicitó, así que prefirió callar y agarrar su maleta. Todo seguía intacto en la casa, y el flequillo de Shiho tapaba sus dulces ojos azules. Su maleta no llevaba nada especialmente de valor, lo único ahí que tenía valor era la fotografía de su hermana y padres, y lo demás era ropa para vestir, ya que no quería recibir más de esas personas.

Gin llamó un taxi para él y Shiho, sinceramente, esa niña lo hacía sentir extraño. Demasiado. Era como si no fuese igual a los demás -aunque eso ciertamente estaba claro- igual que él. Aunque era un poco arisca, lo cual suponía debido a la soledad, ella se notaba una buena persona. En el viaje del taxi hacía el aeropuerto, se preguntó como se vería a Shiho sonreír. El simple pensamiento le causó una sonrisa a él, ladeada, pero ni el mismo se dio cuenta si no hasta la mirada extrañada de la pequeña científica.

Bien, Shiho Miyano no era para nada una tonta, ni mucho menos. Ella sabía claramente que las personas que la cuidaban y mandaban a lugares cubriéndole gastos no eran exactamente 'buenos' o del lado blanco de la ley. Tampoco tenía información de ellos, más que su familia no existía por ellos, a excepción de Akemi, a la cual no conocía o no recordaba. No quería fiarse de ellos, ella solo tenía la intención de ir con su hermana, aparentar trabajar por el bien de ellos en niveles bajos, y luego huir junto a la única familia que le quedaba, esa era su principal idea. A su vez, tenía bastante claros los peligros de esto. Era de su conocimiento que ellos mataban y estafaban, así que corría en el peligro de acabar muerta, pero sinceramente no le interesaba mucho, desde siempre supo que jamás podría llevar una vida normal con su verdadera identidad, además de que podían forzarla a trabajar para ellos ¿por qué si no la mandaron a estudiar a otro país? Sin contar que parecía que ella tenía la misma habilidad científica que su padre. Aun así, se rehusaba a la idea de crear algo que alguna vez ellos pudieran utilizar para acabar con alguien. Y por último, estaba el hecho de sus mensajes al móvil. Desde siempre había tenido un celular el cual debía llevar a donde quiera que fuera y responder siempre aun número especial, de lo cual se acostumbró gracias al pesado cuidador que tuvo al principio. Esa persona siempre enviaba mensajes a su celular, con saludos, felicitaciones, y otras conversaciones. Ella no sabía quién era, pero de cierta forma le agradaba, por qué era la única persona que siempre le felicitaba por su rendimiento, con la que podía hablar con cercanía y contarle de sus tristezas, siendo escuchado, recibiendo mensajes. Solo mensajes. Jamás por voz ni por cara, pero aun así, eso la hacía sentir bien.

Lo mismo que sintió con el extraño 'Ginebra' que vinó a buscarla. No le gustaba estar en su compañía, pero tampoco se sentía mal, solo que ella sabía que él había hecho cosas malas, y eso la asustaba, por que aun así, aun tenía 12 años. Él la llevaría a su perdición, y del lugar que jamás podría escapar. Lo primero que tenía informado, era que se aprovechaban de las mujeres que llegaban a la organización, más que nada las no protegidas. Aunque confiaba en que no sufriría tanto ello si el jefe la mantuvo llena de recursos en otro país.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abordaron nuevamente aquel avión privado, siendo una sección entero solamente de ellos. Shiho intentó sentarse lo más lejos, pero Gin al final se sentó frente a ella.

— En todos los casos.. ¿En qué eras buena en el colegio, Miyano?—cuestionó, mostrando casi una falsa curiosidad y rostro iluminado, aunque podría decirse que si estaba interesado.

— Ciencia.—la chica respondió cortante.

Gin solo hizo una mueca, antes de mirar más detalladamente el cuerpo de la Aun-Pequeña-Científica. De verdad, tenía una figura más definida que las niñas de su edad, pero recordaba que le habían dicho que la madre de Shiho, Elena Miyano, también tenía una figura bien desarrollada. La cintura de ella se veía pequeña, sin exagerar, además de piernas definidas que se veían por los jeans negros que usaba, sus brazos delgados. No iba a hablar del pecho de la niña, solo ella tenía como la de cualquiera de su edad. Un cabello corto y castaño, bastante hermoso con un corte peculiar, y unos brillantes ojos azules grandes. De verdad, podía decir que eran los más bellos que jamás había visto.

— Pequeña científica.—él murmuró, apoyando sus brazos a los costados de cómodo asiento de avión.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Pequeña científica.—él repitió, con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Shiho rodó los ojos.

— Loco infantil.—respondió, ahora sonriendo ella triunfante.

— Malcriada.—casi escupió, ofendido.

Shiho no contestó y solo se volteó a la ventana. Gin casi cayó al ser ignorado. De verdad, era lo que menos le gustaba.

— Dame conversa, estoy aburrido.—pidió con voz un poco ronca.

La científica lo miró.

— ¿Eh?

— Conversemos, yo estoy aburrido, sería bueno escuchar a alguien y hablarle ¿Qué dices?

Ella suspiró y asintió.

— ¿De qué quieres conversar?—ella preguntó.

— No lo sé.—él reconsideró la idea de hablar del pasado, él perfectamente sabía que como su pasado, el de ella tampoco tenía color rosa pintado al cielo.—Mmh ¿Libros?

Ella levantó vista un poco emocionada.

— Mhn ¿Qué tipo? Fácil. Me gusta el misterio, ya sabes, la acción, nunca esta demás un poco de romance no tan exagerado. ¿Y a ti? Supongo que debes de haber leído algo alguna vez.

— Pues si, siempre criminal, no estoy de parte de la justicia tampoco, aun así, prefiero la parte emocionante del ladrón escapando.

Shiho sonrió con la respuesta. Gin se dijo así mismo que esa sonrisa era hermosa, y bastante inocente y dulce, joder, no lo soportaba.

— Aparte de libros... ¿Algo físico que practiques, Gin?

— Mhn, si, supongo que para apuntar bien sirvo bastante, la verdad me gusta practicar, a veces.—él respondió, decidido a no espantar mucho a la pequeña— Pero generalmente yo prefiero hacer deportes que involucren correr y mover las manos. ¿Alguna vez has practicado algo de eso?

— Oh bien, verás, extrañamente, me hicieron practicar muchas cosas. Creo que alguna vez también manejé una lancha. Pero creo que cuando probé arco y flechas, pesé a que soy pésima en eso, me gusto.

Gin rió suavemente.

— Entonce te enseñaré algo para la precisión cuando estemos en los campos privados ¿Te parece?

Shiho asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había olvidado completamente del enojo que sintió al ser mandado a buscarla, ahora se sentía hasta bien de haber conversado con ella, por que pudo referirse libremente a cosas del pasado y ella en vez de aterrarse, parecía sonreír a él dando ánimos. No sabía si estaba imaginando cosas, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que alguien lo comprendía. Cuando el avión llegó a Japón sintió un poco de decepción al tener que terminar la conversación, pero quedó prometido que volverían a tener una así alguna vez. Gin y Shiho tuvieron que ir en Taxi hasta una de las residencias privadas de él, que había sido otorgada por el jefe. Era humilde, Gin recién empezaba en esto, así que las mansiones y esas cosas aun no le eran concedidas, aun así, era perfecta para él y Shiho por el día de hoy, debido a que mañana tendría que presentarla en los cuarteles de los mayores científicos con el jefe.

Shiho durmió en la habitación de Gin, mientras este se echó a dormir en el sofá, ya que no tenía suficiente coraje para dormir con ella o dejarla dormir en el frío salón. Okay, hasta para él, esto era muy extraño... ¡El era un asesino! Un maldito asesino experto que aun raspaba la mayoría de edad y mataba gente por dinero. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de unos años menor que él lo hiciera cambiar tanto de perspectiva? Podía ser que realmente la entendía, por que su historia se parecía a la de él, pero llegar al extremo de llevarla con él en vez de dejarla en la choza que debía dejarla con Vodka... ¿Enserio? Se tapó la cara evitando pensar en eso. Joder, el jefe iba a matarlo, enserio, por que se notaba desde el principio que también consideraba a la pequeña científica como esos favoritos de por ahí, si no... ¿por qué lo envió a él, un experto en matar, que si sabe obedecer aunque no lo quiera, y un montón de agentes para la protección?.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza. Esto sinceramente lo hacía dar vueltas. Se preparó algo rápido, ya que él no tenía hambre. Recordó a la pequeña que dormía en su habitación, también recordando de mala gana que debía llevarla a aquella reunión a al mediodía, y ya eran pasado las diez de la mañana. Preparó algo comestible, o lo que pudiera ya que tampoco sabía hacer mucho, y fue hasta su habitación.

— ¡Eh, pequeña científica!—Gin exclamó. Unas veces más y el sonido de la cama moviéndose se hizo presente.

Shiho fue hasta la puerta y abrió, con una sonrisa espeluznante.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ginebra?

— Eps.—tosió aclarándose la garganta— Tengo que llevarte a una reunión a mediodía, así que pensé que era mejor despertarte. Tienes comida en la mesa, solo apúrate.

Gin desapareció del lugar antes de verse con una mujer enojada, que acaba de despertar y a la que la apuras. Él sabía por experiencia que eso no traía nada bueno, y se probó varias veces con Chianti y Vermouth, terminando Vodka, Korn y él mismo con un par de moretones.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiho vestía un polerón blanco con franjas rojas de forma horizontal, que tenía las mangas hasta el codo. Usaba unos jeans oscuros y zapatos rojos abiertos. Vestimenta simple, pero que resaltaba bastante su figura. Aunque Gin conducía su adorado auto, no podía evitar echarle una mirada de vez en cuando. En algún lugar de su mente, pensó que el jefe se enojaría con él y esperaba un castigo. Solo suspiró. Al menos, había valido la pena. Sin embargo, aun se sentía mal por lo que hacía. Sentía como si estuviese llevando a la científica aun verdadero infierno, y no le gustaba la idea.

— Pequeña científica... ¿Sabes que harás a donde te llevo, o no sabes mucho?—preguntó curioso.

— Se un par de cosas, lo siento, no te preocupes, se que me pasará.—ella respondió con tono cansado.

Aunque Gin no muy de acuerdo, solo siguió su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En una sala de iluminación moderada, con tan solo un par de cosas, una mesa extensa y un par de sillas. Habían tres personas, aparte de Gin y Shiho.

— Gin, toma asiento.—una voz distorsionada, seguramente con un distorsionador de voz, le habló. Gin entendió que era el jefe, ya que se sabía que jamás mostraba su cara, aun así, estaba ahí, totalmente de negro. Gin obedeció sin embargo.

Shiho se quedó de pie, frente a las cuatro figuras en los asientos.

— Bien, Shiho, bienvenida.—la voz distorsionada le habló.

Ella sonrió forzada, casi con cínidez. Los otros dos hombres, al lado del de negro, vestían batas blancas, como científicos. Ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Ella es la científica?—uno de ellos preguntó.

Gin asintió.

— Es hermosa.—el otro de bata blanca alagó.

Shiho solo ignoró aquello, con una mirada de indiferencia, pero Gin pasó una mirada gélida por encima de aquel científico, y hasta el jefe movió la cabeza hacía él, pero con el rostro cubierto, no se veía su expresión.

— Shiho Miyano, desde ahora trabajarás con estos hombres y un grupo más de personas para seguir el proyecto de tú padre, el profesor Miyano. Todos los datos están en el ordenador de tus padres, los puedes ver.—el de azabache dijo, con esa extraña voz, dejando al descubierto un computador portátil sobre la mesa, extendiéndolo hacía la pequeña.

Ella lo tomó con recelo.

— Tienes desde ahora un apartamento, Gin te puede guiar, ocuparás el de al lado de él, a medida que avances, conseguirás más propiedades aquí. Ahora solo serás Shiho, ya que recién trabajas aquí y en tus momentos libres, tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu hermana, Akemi, quién se pondrá desde ahora en contacto por tu móvil. Si no desobedeces las órdenes, no tendrás problemas, si desobedeces pagas, es simple.—la voz distorsionada explicó— Tu simple trabajo será continuar la investigación de tu padre, podrás averiguar que es lo que él quería crear con sus documentos y archivos. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Las tres figuras se levantaron, ambos científicos se retiraron, mientras que 'el jefe' miró a Gin.

— Gin, no obedeciste mis órdenes. Te pedí que la llevarás a la choza donde esperaba Vodka ¿no?

— Perdón. La choza estaba llena de aberturas y la noche era fría, la dejé dormir en mi apartamento, yo dormí en el sofá. Pensé que a una niña sería mejor mantenerla en un lugar más estable.

— No lo permitiré una segunda vez, aunque de todas maneras, lo agradezco. No había terminado la organización del nuevo recinto de Shiho, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer sin autorización.

— Esta bien.—Gin contestó.

— Ahora la puedes llevar a su apartamento, al lado derecho del tuyo, como premio por hacerme este favor, tienes el día libre. Y tú Shiho, comienzas a trabajar mañana, así que puedes hacer lo que más gustes hoy.

El que Gin identificó como Jefe, se retiró, dejando a ambos en la habitación. Gin echó a andar con Shiho detrás de él. Y nuevamente subieron al auto.

— Seremos vecinos, entonces.—Gin suspiró antes de subirse al auto.

— Si, al parecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gin abrió la puerta del apartamento de al lado, dándole paso a Shiho para adentrarse en él.

— Es modesto, tiene su gusto, pero es simple y pequeño.—Gin comentó, mientras Shiho inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar.

La científica lo encontró como 'acogedor'. Tenía un salón estable, con sofá, TV y un par de muebles y decoraciones. Aparte de ello, un salón con comedor y la cocina, y por otro lado, su habitación, la cual era grande, sin exagerar, con una cama de plaza y media, y ropero para guardar su ropa. Era simple, pero no la hacía sentirse tan sola.

— Esta bien para mi.

— Entonces iré a mi apartamento, si necesitas algo, puedes golpear.

Ella asintió.

O*o*O*o*O

Shiho por fin había conocido a su hermana menor debido a Gin, quién le facilito direcciones para ella. Se sentía feliz, aunque le ganaba por 7 notorios años. Akemi ya tenía 19 años. Aun así, haber conocido y poder disfrutar con su hermana era genial. Aunque Akemi le había advertido que no era bueno tener relación con Gin, por que aunque era nuevo, de decía que era un salvaje. Aun así, Shiho no estuvo de acuerdo y siguió compartiendo con Gin, generalmente al té de la noche para hablar alguna cosa con él.

También se había dedicado a investigar el trabajo de sus padres y a partir de las fórmulas de ahí, comenzó a desarrollar un poco más. Realmente no sabía exactamente que es lo que sus padres deseaban, pero tenía una idea.

Aquel pesado día, fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— Shiho...—Gin le llamó.

Ciertamente, la científica en uno de esos días le permitió llamarle Shiho, ya que no quería ser llamada por su apellido. No por él. Gin por en cambio, jamás hablaba sobre su pasado o su nombre, nada, pero Shiho estaba feliz con poder hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gin?

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Por tu año, trabajando, ya sabes.

Shiho lo consideró. Si, llevaba un año y un poco más trabajando como científica.

— Oh, bien.—aceptó con una ligera sonrisa.

Gin la subió a su auto y ambos anduvieron por un rato vagando por la zona de Haido.

Al final, Gin aparcó en algún estacionamiento, y junto a Shiho, ahora cerca de cumplir 14, se adentró a una cafetería. El camarero envío miradas seductoras a Shiho, pero ella no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando Gin ya había casi asesinado con la mirada al muchacho, advirtiéndole así como 'No te metas con ella, no te conviene.'

Chocolate. Era la primera vez que Gin pedía chocolate. Él comía un helado de chocolate, con otra sabor, el cual era manjar, del mismo color del cabello que Shiho. Gin parecía bastante feliz al comer aquella cosa, además de degustarla como nunca antes.

Shiho por su lado, comía un helado de menta chips, que extrañamente, le recordaba mucho a Gin. Muy agrío y ácido por fuera, pero dulce en ciertas ocasiones. Casi reía al tener este pensamiento. Gin se retenía el cabello con un pañuelo, para que no se viera tan largo, y si ella alguna vez preguntó por que no lo cortaba, Gin decía simplemente que era parte de él.

La comida transcurrió divertida. Gin, por muy extraño que parezca, había aprendido a bromear con la científica. El celular de ambos sonó.

_"Se necesitan ahora en la sala de reunión oficial de altos miembros, puntualmente._

_A las 18:00 hrs."_

Gin masculló por lo bajo, pero una sorprendida Shiho también le mostró el mensaje. Ella no entendía a que se debía él por que había sido llamada, si ella no tenía aun nombre en clave o esas cosas, además de tener el mismo apartamento.

— ¿E-eh?—Gin se sorprendió.— Mejor vamos, esta cerca la hora.

Shiho solo asintió, aun un poco consternada.

Gin casi corrió en su auto para llegar a tiempo. Él y Shiho corrieron rápidamente al salón principal del lugar, donde varios miembros se hallaban ya, y en la pantalla que colgaba de la pared, una persona totalmente de negro, era el jefe.

Korn, Calvados, Chianti, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Bourbon, Pisco, Irish, Tequila, y un par de científicos más que Shiho no conocía. Ella tomó asiento al lado de Bourbon y Gin.

— Bienvenidos, miembros altos de la organización.—la voz de la pantalla habló.—Comienzo con presentarles a su nueva compañera, Sherry. —él dijo.

Vermouth siguió fumando su cigarro.

— Shiho, por favor levántate.—la científica obedeció de mala gana— A partir de hoy tu nombre en clave es Sherry, científica, además de tener puntería precisa.

Ella sintió su corazón volcar, y miró con duda la pantalla. Lo que ella no quería, era tener un nombre en clave, no, no quería ser un alto miembro, ni nada, solo deseaba alejarse de ellos, y aunque Gin era leal al jefe, lo sabía y pretendía aceptarlo.

Shiho cayó con rostro rendido en su asiento, en lo cual la reunión continúo su curso hablando sobre un próximo objetivo. Ella realmente no prestó atención a ello.

La reunión terminó, mientras que Korn, Chianti y Calvados parecieron molestar a la pequeña científica por haber logrado tal estatus a tan corta edad. Bourbon se unió a la leve celebración.

Caminó con ojos ausentes por la calle, siendo guiada por Gin hasta irse al auto del mismo.

— ¿Shiho?—él la llamó.

— Oh, tranquilo Gin, no pasa nada.

Gin prefirió dejar que la científica pensará sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Akemi abrió la boca de la sorpresa, apretando los puños y liberando una exclamación que llamó la atención de ciertos clientes del café. Ellas no se reunían en la casa de Shiho debido a la cercanía de Gin, a lo cual Akemi no estaba de acuerdo. La Miyano mayor trató de controlarse e hizo señas a los demás para que no le dieran importancia.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?—Akemi preguntó.

Esta era la primera reunión de ambas desde que Shiho había sido llamada Sherry.

— Me convocaron a la reunión de altos miembros y anunciaron mi acenso dando a todos mi nombre en clave, Sherry. Aquella persona -AnoKata- Me lo confirmó por mensajes de celular y resaltó los aspectos por los que había logrado este estatus.

Shiho extendió su celular a su hermana, ella leyó.

_"- Trabajo en el laboratorio._

_- Avances de la investigación de Atsushi Miyano._

_- Manejo de armas de fuego en los campos de práctica._

_- Ayuda a los miembros de alto rango en una emboscada._

_- Evitó que Gin fuese descubierto por la policía cuando Vodka hubiese dejado el auto._

_- Desarrolladora de pastillas que no dejan rastros para dormir. Efectivas._

_- Superación al científico de alto rango, Serbal, en una investigación de componentes químicos._

_- Trabajo como confirmadora de muertes de los asesinatos cometidos con venenos desarrollados por la organización._

_Por eso y otros de precisión, participación leve en la vigilancia de nuestros tratos, y más, eres promovida a alto rango con el nombre en clave de Sherry. Felicitaciones."_

Akemi sintió su mandíbula caer al leer aquello.

— ¿Shi-shiho?

Ella tenía la mirada baja.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco lo quería, pero no puedo ir en contra de él.

Akemi suspiró.

— Saldremos de esta, tranquila, Shiho.

Después de aquello, Shiho se sintió más reconfortada, pesé al hecho de haber sido nombrada en clave.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiho abrió con desgano la puerta de su apartamento. Ahora entendía la motivación de sus padres, y el por qué, los únicos que lo sabían eran científicos confiables, que preferían morir antes de hablar sobre la intención de Atsushi Miyano, su padre. Había sido un día agotador, y recibir todas las miradas de envidiados -que recibía desde hace un tiempo- por haber sido nombrada en clave a la edad de 13 años. Sinceramente, a ella no le importaba mucho. Gin abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sonriendo a Shiho.

— ¡Eh, pequeña científica!—llamó—¿Quieres pastel?

Para esta jornada cansina, ella aceptó.

Seguía disfrutando de la compañía de Gin como siempre.

O*o*O*o*O

Shiho, ahora de 16 años, se hallaba sentada sobre su sofá de su acogedor apartamento, reflexionando.

Había conversando con un par de miembros mujeres de la organización, y la mayoría se salvó de las abusadas de los hombres por tener un apoyo. Generalmente, los hombres de alto rango de la organización tendían a andar detrás y casi acosar a las nuevas, especialmente a las bellas como Shiho, pero ella jamás se vio en aquello. Muchas de las chicas de ahí sabían que todos o gran parte de ellos andaban con atención a Shiho, pero jamás llegaron siquiera a hablarle, lo cual despertaba su curiosidad. Además lo último que le dijo Vermouth la dejó pensando.

_"Oh, pasa que hay un perro alfa tras Sherry, que asesinará a cualquiera que se le acerque ¿no? ¿Mi querida Sherry, que vive al lado de Gin?"_

Sabía el doble sentido de ello. Lo cual quería decir; "Pasa que Gin, alto miembro de la organización y mano izquierda del jefe esta tras Sherry y ahuyenta a cualquiera que se le acerque." Pero... ¿de verdad?

Ella al principio temía a Gin, por esos ojos verdes fulminantes, pero de a poco comenzó a dejar de temerlo para pasar a disfrutar mucho más que cualquier otra cosa los momentos con él. Siempre buscaba encontrarlo y pasar hablando o compartiendo con él, era algo común, pero... ¿Lo amaba? Jamás se lo planteó desde ese punto de vista.

Si, quería muchísimo a Gin, lo suficiente para decir que pasaba de la atracción y el 'me gusta', pasa pasar a ser algo más profundo. ¿Amor? Quizá.

Decidió dormir antes de comenzar su siguiente jornada en el laboratorio. Ella también quería terminar el objetivo de su padre, y completar el objetivo de ese 'veneno' que más que ello era un antídoto a la muerte.

— Gin...

O*o*O*o*O

Shiho, con 17 años de edad, más conocida como Sherry.

Ella caminaba por el laboratorio. Aun cuando la bata no favorecía su figura, lo esbelto y aquellas curvas bien definidas llamaban la atención de cualquiera que volteará a verla. Esos ojos azules apagados, que tanto misterios atraían, pero que a su vez, temían por que Gin era el único que había visto el resplandor de este, y jamás permitiría que lo viera alguien más. Se prefería mantener distancia.

Sonrió de medio lado. Aun continuaba su teoría de Gin y su amor, pero, trataba de ignorarlo, pues la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Había dejado de ver a Gin para no aumentar estas sensaciones confusas, y hasta creía que él se había molestado bastante la última vez que rechazó una comida con él. Un largo suspiró escapó de sus labios.

Se sentó frente a un ordenador y comenzó a teclear. Redactó un poco, vio el informe, lo imprimió, cogiendo su tablero, dejó las notas allí agarradas a la tabla, agarró su cuaderno y volvió a su caminata por el extenso y aburridamente amplio laboratorio.

— Esto en verdad es una aburrida rutina.

Sus pasos continuaron hasta que los zapatos de alguien más la acompañaron. Ella volteó a ver al dueño de estos, quién se detuvo con ella. Era Gin. Que inclinó su sombrero de negro para cubrir sus ojos, casi con vergüenza de su acción, extendiendo en su mano un ramo entero de rosas, hermosamente puestos, con unos papales con bordes morados y uno interior más claro, atado a una cinta rosa. Ella miró aquel pelo plateado caer por los lados, y aunque no lo quisiera, sonrió hacía él.

— ¿G-gin?

Gin sonrió por la sorpresa de ella, pero aun así le sonrió breve de medio lado al verla ampliar una de sus bellas sonrisas, con los ojos brillantes.

— Pedí permiso al jefe para que vinieras conmigo, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo a Estados Unidos, y el avión parte esta noche. Prepara tus cosas, y te dejo estas rosas, así al menos consideras aceptar mi próxima invitación para comer juntos.—terminó por decirle, extendiendo las rosas a las manos de Shiho, quién las recibió y rápidamente robando un beso de la mejilla de ella.

Él casi se esfumó del lugar luego de ello, no esperando la reacción de Shiho antes de irse. Ella lo supo. Maldita sea, era amor. Lo que sentía por Gin era amor. Se sintió tonta al haberlo rechazado, por que él siempre tenía esos bellos detalles con ella. Aun así, con este ramo, la próxima que Gin lo invitará, diría que si, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a su casa con la idea de la ropa que pondría en la maleta, cambiándose rápidamente de ropa para alistar sus cosas. Tomó un baño antes de cambiarse. Realmente estaba apurada.

Ya luego de una hora, Shiho esperaba en el sofá la llegada de Gin, para ir con él, puesto que después de hacer todo con tanta velocidad se había cansado.

Gin abrió la puerta del lugar con una sonrisa, viendo a una Shiho cansada.

— Mhn, ¿Saliste tarde del trabajo?—él preguntó.

La científica asintió.

— Vamos, yo te ayudo.—Gin propuso.

Cargo la maleta de Sherry en su hombro, y con su brazo libre, la sostuvo a ella para comenzar a caminar. Un taxi les esperaba abajo y los condujo rápidamente al aeropuerto.

No se habló del tema de aquel día. Ella no se atrevía, él tampoco.

El avión era privado y como otra vez, ellos ocuparon una sección solamente para ellos, ya que en las otras iban socios de desconocimiento de esta organización del jefe.

La tarea en Estados Unidos fue completada con facilidad, ya que no se trataba de la muerte de alguien, un par de reclutas que había que informar y dirigir, nada interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Vermouth cedió su lugar en un restaurante de lujo para que ambos fuesen a comedor. Ya era de conocimiento para ella, Korn, Chianti y Bourbon que Gin estaba enamorado de Sherry, y que la científica también, aunque no se halla dado cuenta.

Gin sacó temas triviales, como los últimos libros leídos, avances interesantes, cosas que ellos disfrutaban en la compañía del otro. Shiho vestía un elegante traje rojo con un escote moderado de V, que resaltaba a la perfección sus curvas y figura. Gin no podía dejar de apreciarla, y el vestía un esmoquin negro con corbata a juego con el vestido escarlata de Sherry.

— Hey, Gin.—Sherry llamó después de un incómodo silencio— Por lo de la tarde...

Gin pareció ponerse nervioso, casi esperando ansioso algo más de la científica.

— Y-yo... Q-quería decirte qu-que.. N-no sé, gracias por las flores.—ella dijo, con la voz temblorosa— Y... ¿ese beso...?

Gin sonrió. Si el había aprendido algo de sus años de vida, era que; siempre era mejor actuar antes de haber perdido la oportunidad de oro, aun si eso significa dejar el orgullo de lado.

— Algo especial.—él dijo, aparentando tranquilidad que internamente no tenía— Yo quería decirte que te quería y estaba molesto por que no aceptaste venir conmigo el día anterior, pero preferí darte un beso en la mejilla... ¿Te molesto?

— N-no.—Shiho tartamudeó, toda ruborizada.—Me gusto, de hecho,...

— Me tomaré eso como que puedo hacerlo más seguido.—Gin sonrió.

Él espero hasta que el camarero hubo ubicado platos en la mesa, para levantarse y alzar el mentón de Shiho. Ella no pudo reaccionar cuando los labios de él pegaban contra los suyos, en un contacto suave y dulce. Correspondió como pudo, habiendo cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar por el contacto.

— ¿Y esto, que significa?—Shiho preguntó una vez separados sus labios.

— Esto es más simple.—Gin sonrió—Significa que te amo.

Aunque Shiho estaba ruborizada, ella también sonrió con dulzura antes de volver a reanudar el contacto.

— Y esto significa que que yo te amo a ti.—la científica comentó.

Gin rió por lo bajo antes de atraer a la científica hacía él en un abrazo casi desesperado.

Habían esperado mucho tiempo, pero valía la pena finalmente poder compartir los brazos del otro. Sherry por fin pudo saber el verdadero nombre de Gin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En el avión, Shiho se permitió hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer, descansar en el hombro de Gin, sintiendo esas suaves hebras plateadas caer por alrededor. El cabello de Gin tenía un aroma dulce. Mientras que él pudo apoyarse en la cabeza de Shiho para dormir, o poder apreciar ese rostro, tan cercano al suyo, que ahora no debía reprimirse de querer besar, por que simplemente se permitía degustar los labios que sabían a manjar y fresas, de ella.

— Es que yo quería decírtelo hace mucho, mi pequeña científica Shiho.—Gin dejó caer sus palabras por el rostro dormido de Sherry.

Ella entre sueños solo explayó una sonrisa.

— Gin...

Aquella simple llamada de su nombre, le dio a entender a Gin que Shiho, esa dulce científica estaba soñando con él, y por esa sonrisa, lo disfrutaba. Era algo que jamás olvidaría, igual que la sonrisa alegre o el sabor de sus labios. Una muchacha peculiar a la cual él amaba.

— Te amo Shiho.

Terminó por declarar, antes de dejarse caer en el regazo de la científica para dormir con paz, como hace mucho no podía.

_~The End.~_

* * *

Lo dije, no tiene mucho sentido. Aun así, me gusta, por que Gin sale bastante romántico y lindo, no sé, solo busque el lado totalmente contrario de un asesino como él, ugh._. Aun así, yo espero que haya sido de su agrado! Aunque no tenga mucho que decir al respecto de esto.-.

¿Ves? Bien. Si le gusto, puede dejar un comentario! Me sentiré feliz de saber que al menos esto -AlgoLoco- le gusto! ;3

Gracias por leer!

_- Shinza_


End file.
